As the shortage of clean water looms in the horizon, there is much interest in developing novel, cost effective desalination technology. Current methodologies include thermal, chemical and reverse osmosis. Membrane distillation (MD) has emerged as an alternative to address some of the issues related to the current technologies. MD is a membrane-based evaporation process in which the driving force is the temperature-induced vapor pressure difference caused by employing a hot feed and a cold permeate.